G☆PC24 / Transcript
Okinawa Arc, Episode 24: A Tormented Past. The Secret That Hides Behind Rosette. The episode begins into Azmaria's nightmare, where Azmaria was crying for sorrow with her eyes closed with tears on her face and opened her mouth while she was attending the tombs of her deceased biological parents and being surrounded by Ricardo Hendric and his wife Melba. Azmaria: Waaaaaaahhh!! Waaaaaaaah! Ricardo: You're Azmaria, the little girl from Portugal? And starting today, you'll bear the name of "Azmaria Hendric", and you belong to the Hendric family where you'll spend the rest of her days with us. Azmaria: Waaaaah! Daaad! Mooom! Waaaaaah! Ricardo: Your biological parents have left you, and it's time to say goodbye... Azmaria rises from the bed suddenly while gasped after dreaming from her nightmare. The next day during the summer season, Joshua yawned and walked with Azmaria as the school yards were over. Azmaria wears a short-sleeved white shirt, a blue tie with a sailor collar, a red pleated skirt and shoes. Joshua wore a white blouse, a black pants and shoes. Joshua: You had trouble falling asleep? Azmaria: *Nodded* Joshua: (Last night...) Then a little flashback shows that Azmaria was crying in the middle of the night and suddenly awakened Joshua. Azmaria: Waaaaaaaaahhhh!!! Joshua: *as voiceovers* (Azmaria had waked me in the middle of the night.) End of the flashback. Joshua: (Three times in a row and hoped she would not go back to crying every night.) Azmaria: I'm sorry, for waking up in the middle of the night. Joshua: If something that could have happened, I'll be there to comfort you. Meanwhile in the gate of the Nara University School, Esther wears a short-sleeved white shirt, black vest, a black pleated skirt, a pink pleated skirt and shoes. Ion wears a short-sleeved white shirt, a white pants and shoes. Both are accompanying by Abel who are their teacher of the Nara University School. Abel: *smiled and humming* It's time to take the holidays now the school years are over... Esther, are you willing to hold my hand and walk with me? Esther: Yes! I do.. She accepts with joy and about to holding Abel's hand. However, Ion grabbed at Abel's crotch strongly. Abel: Aaaaaaah! Esther: F-Father Nightroad! Your excellence, what are you...? Ion's eyes become blurry and cloudy and his look becomes dark while veiling by the shadow, he can even exhibit a knife as if he threatens to kill Abel, giving the dark side in him. Ion: Hey! if he puts his hand on Esther, I kill you. Esther: Your excellence, calm down! Father Nightroad is our teacher! Meanwhile in a lake with a intense waterfall during the training with the voices are heard. Kagerou's voice: Hermione-san, stop moving! You needed to be half naked for training on the waterfall! Hermione's voice: Teacher, stop! It will attract the eye of the perverts!! There are only guys who are shirtless! Mana and Sharuru noticed the argue between both women, Hermione has an anger glare with the anger veins on her head in a comical way, while hid her bare breasts with both hands out of modesty. Hermione: What that heck you would do?! I've no bra for it! That's Fanservice! Kagerou: Use your purple scarf to cover your breasts! In the screen, Koumori appears himself. Koumori: There some fanservice with some women who have a developed chest, but Hermione have a A-cup for her breast size. However, Hermione grabbed Koumori and thrown him away from the screen. Meanwhile at the hallway of the Heian High School with the classes are over since 30 minutes. Juliet wears a short-sleeved white blouse, a red tie, a red pleated skirt and shoes. She still had wolf ears and a tail, and also fine whiskers on her face. Romeo wears a short-sleeved white blouse, a blue tie, a blue pant and shoes. Chrno wears a short-sleeved white blouse, a red tie, a red pant and shoes. Meg wears a short-sleeved white blouse, a yellow ribbon, a yellow pleated skirt and shoes. Jo wore a white blouse with a yellow tie, a yellow pleated skirt and shoes. Juliet: Romeo, where Hermione was? Romeo: Hermione was with Ms. Kouga. I've heard that Ms. Kouga was her personal master to whom she was going to take Hermione as a disciple. Meg: Eeeh?! That blondie Hermione is her personal student and disciple?! Jo: At least, it helps to educate her properly. I heard that Ms. Kouga is a very strict woman, and it will not be easy for Hermione to obey orders as she is very stubborn and impulsive... At the same moment at the class, Rosette is sitting on a chair and her head resting on her two arms at the desk. Rosette wears a short-sleeved white blouse, a blue tie, a blue pleated skirt and shoes. Apparently, Rosette felt tormented by something, but what. Meanwhile during the training while Mana and Sharuru are attented, Hermione who strengthens mind and body by sitting under a waterfall, she frowned with a serious look, she is half-naked with her purple scarf as a bandage to cover her bare chest and back and both sleeves tied around her waist. Hermione: Teacher, what I'm got for how long? I'm hungry. Kagerou: That take for 1 hour, it was the Misogi. Hermione: That's the "Misogyny"? Kagerou: Idiot! That's the Misogi, that's a shinto practice whose goal is the purification of the kegare by a waterfall or a watercourse. Mana: Ms. Kouga, I could train there too with you? Kagerou: Nope, only my disciple can train with me, because I was her personal teacher. You need to ask Father Remington, because he will take the others for training ❤. Then, her breasts with the cleavage are shown, while she bouncing it in front of Mana and Sharuru. Kagerou: No one did resist my charm~❤! Mana blushed with embarrassment and shame and her jaws dropped. Mana: Aaah! In the pink and white colors that that blend and mix in spiral as the background, with Kagerou's breasts and bouncing and moving a bit in front of Mana and Sharuru who got embarrassed and blushed, they got nosebleeds that give a fanservice effect. In the screen, Koumori appears himself. Koumori: Into one of the Shounen cliches, a character bleed from the nose at the sight of something super sexy or a really sexy character. Kagerou stretched out her hand and winked Kagerou: Did you want for charm~❤? Mana had an anger veins on her head while grabbed angrily with Kagerou's wrist. Mana: Don't show up in front of the presence of a guy! Kagerou rejects softly from Mana's hand. Kagerou: Heeey you needed charm and more sex appeal to seduce a man, relax~❤. But for the instant, I take care of Hermione-san. Later with Hermione and Kagerou in their hybrid-forms. Hermione: Blazing Kunai! She flapping her wings to throw burning Kunais to target her enemy, the kunais grows from her wings after use. Kagerou: Thunder Shield! She created a shield of lightnings to protect herself from the attack that neutralized the Blazing Kunais, then she rushed towards her master to attacked impulsively, but got electrocuted suddenly from Kagerou's electricity by an auto-defense, and Hermione has been projected at the lake. While Mana sit down that she attended from the training and reading the popular shounen manga "One Piece". Sharuru: Ara ara, Miss Hermione is far from the upper level, and it's as if she is a chick that is not ready to leave the nest and fly away~ Sharu. Kagerou frowned and looked with a serious look. Kagerou: Hermione, you're still as impulsive and rushing head down whatever. I'll learn a new ninja technique similar from Saemon. Hermione came out of the water and coughed. Hermione: So teach me this new technique right away! Some minutes later. Hermione: Methamorphosis? Kagerou: All ninjas are able to transformed into an object, an animal, a person and more others. Saemon is able to stealth and infiltrated, he is able to assume another person's identity by pressing their face into a raised mound of mud or soft clay, forming a mold with which he can insert his own face into to assume their appearance, along with his talent for impersonating voices makes him a master of disguise. However, Hermione didn't listen and do an innocent christian-like prayer to develop a new technique. Hermione: Summer Avatar! She can take the appearance of any person or creature and can imitate voices. But into a puff of smoke that disipated quickly, it was a failure as Hermione was naked that had to embarrass and blushed everybody, and Kagerou was offended. Mana and Sharuru: Aaaaah?! Kagerou: You! Hermione: Kyaaaaa! I'm naked! She was shocked to discover that she was naked due to a failure of metamorphosis, she got thrown out to the lake by an angry Kagerou with an anger vein on her head. Kagerou: That's not ninja art! It's exhibition by a provocative way! Some minutes later after trying to master the Summer Avatar with Kagerou's help but still struggling to master to perfection, now Hermione must also to mastered her Inner Flames as she's badly wounded and have bloodied body. Kagerou: Mastered properly your Inner Flames, Hermione-san. The Inner Flames are manifested inside of Hermione and burned outside of her body, and she had a hard time mastering it. Hermione: Raaaaaaah!!! Kagerou: Idiot!! Your Inner Flames are too powerful and intense! Learn to channel it properly!! However, Hermione's Inner Flames that caused an inflamed explosion. They were roasted by the explosion while Kagerou coughed, but very irritated by her impulsiveness. Kagerou: You're so very dorky for a such "queen bee", very impulsive besides! Some minutes later, Kagerou gave Hermione a bell-shaped bracelet that contained the power of controled her Supernatural Element. Kagerou: Take it! Gift made by the Kouga clan!Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Transcripts Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Okinawa Arc Category:Transcripts